La felicidad que no te pude dar
by itsuyu
Summary: Porque al amarla tanto tenia que dejarla ir


Hola pues aqui subo este songfic que pues estoy satisfecha en como quedo, espero que les guste acepto criticas obviamente para corregir mi método de escritura que se es horrible. Aun asi lo intento además que creo es una forma de expresarme y de liberar mi sentimientos pues la canción se llama **A quien tu decidiste amar **esta hermosa T_T para llorar y pues si escribo mas historia serán asi jaja si con de amor me encanta hacer sufrir a los personajes no se porque XD

Pues este no es el primer fic que hago, solo que los otros se perdieron en internet y no los he terminado =P tipico de mi que dejo las cosas a la mitad pero por eso ahora queria que fuera corto.......

Bueno pues le dejo el fic no sin antes decir que se lo quiero dar como regalo a **Dakota**, sabes que te quiero mucho mi niña jamas imagine encontrar a una amiga a la que quisera tanto por la el internet XD espero que te guste sabes que no me comparo con tus super historias pero se hace el intento XD

-

-

-

**La felicidad que no te pude dar**

En realidad no sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba en esas calles, desde que ella pronuncio esas palabras había perdido la noción del tiempo, esas palabras que lastimaron a su corazón rompiéndolo en miles, no en millones de pedazos que no tendría reparación nunca ni siquiera con el paso de miles de años.

En el cielo las pocas nubes se tiñeron de un color rojizo que comenzaba a pasar ligeramente por un violeta para desvanecerse en un azul muy oscuro casi negro, mostrando una belleza espectacular pero al mismo tiempo ese escenario parecía tan triste como el lo estaba, como sucedió no lo entendía su razón y su corazón aun no asimilaban completamente la situación.

**_La verdad no me queda más duda de que tu amor  
Ya se me terminó, duele pero acabó  
Es difícil pero no imposible  
Asimilar que en verdad te perdí  
Y ahora te veo partir_**

_Flash Back_

El chico de cabellera plateada, llego al lugar acordado creía que tenia tiempo, pues estaba ahí 15 minutos antes de la hora acordada.

Sin embargo ahí estaba sentada en la fuente esa chica que le robaba el sueño y hacia que su soledad y tristeza se perdieran de tal manera que no podía creer que hubiera estado ahí nunca.

Estaba a unos paso de ella pero su hermoso e infantil rostro reflejaban una tristeza y preocupación que jamás imagino ver en ella, que siempre procuraba sonreír, esa sonrisa angelical que lograba derretir el hielo de su corazón inundándolo con una calidez que jamás imagino sentir desde aquel incidente que cambio definitivamente su vida pero que a la vez le había traído la felicidad mas grande del mundo conociéndola a ella.

La chica al observarlo de pie junto a ella sintió como se le oprimía mas el corazón, ver su semblante de preocupación, como es que había ocurrido ese cambio en su corazón, que le había jurado eternamente a el.

-Mi amor…. que ocurre- dijo el chico tomado su delicado rostro entre sus manos clavando sus ojos violetas en los chocolates de ella intentando descifrar algo qun no consiguió y acercándose para darle un beso

Ella simplemente lo evadió, mientras de sus ojos comenzaban a brotar lágrimas, se pudo de pie torpemente, lo que aumento mas la preocupación del chico, la abrazo de tal manera que la chica se sintió aun mas culpable y mal por lo q estaba a punto de decirle

-Te amo, Yuuki mas que a nada en este mundo, puedes contarme que es lo que te tiene así, que hare todo lo que este en mi manos incluso mas, para remediarlo y ver tu hermosa sonrisa- aferrándola mas a su pecho

Esas palabras se clavaron como dagas demasiado afiladas tal vez en exceso en su corazón, pero no había otra manera si no lo hacia ahorita cuando?, era mejor antes de que le causara una pena mayor –Perdóname…………..- el llanto empezó a quebrar sus voz-Perdo… name-

Zero se quedó perplejo ante esas palabras-No tengo nada que perdonarte si me haces la persona mas feliz de este mundo- y eso era cierto si la tenia a ella no necesitaba nada ni a nadie mas

Porque cada palabra que decía Zero le hacia mas difícil decírselo, el era tan lindo y bueno con ella, aunque a la vez tan frio y distante pero eso era lo que la había hecho enamorarse de el esa actitud que logro atraerla de una manera inimaginable, si enamorarse al punto que creía que moriría y no amaría a nadie como el.

Pero tenia que aparecer Kaname, para confundirla y hacer cambiar sus sentimientos de esa manera, al principio sintió miedo y cierto desprecio hacia el, no porque fuera un vampiro ya que Zero también lo era aunque por un motivo diferente, en realidad no sabia exactamente que; lo que odiaba también era que en tan poco tiempo el había logrado adueñarse de su corazón, como si se conocieran de antes, el amor nació de repente y no lo entendía bien.

-Yo… Zero- aun con lagrimas en sus ojos-per..do..name pero yo- se separo del abrazo de Zero -yo… ya no te amo……-esas palabras cayeron como un balde de agua helada en Zero ¿Cómo es que su Yuuki? Podía decir eso no tenia que haber escuchado mal, no podía ser cierto

-Perdo….name Zero ….. pero me enamore de Kaname perdóname- mientras la lagrimas corrian libremente por sus mejillas, mientras se echaba a correr lejos de el, no quería ver el dolor que le estaba causando pero era lo mejor

Mientras Zero trataba de asimilar las palabras solo la vio pasar a su lado sin poder decir nada.

_Fin Flash Back_

**_Sé lo triste que puedo llegar a estar  
Porque al menos lo intente pero yo no gané.  
La persona que tiene el  
Acceso a tu corazón, mira que bendición,  
Pude haber sido yo_**

Llevaba horas dándole vueltas al asunto, mientras seguía vagando por aquellas calles en las que comenzaban a encenderse las luces de las casas y de los postes, y poco a poco la luna iniciaba su recorrido por el cielo acompañada por las pequeñas luces que siempre adornaban ese manto oscuro.

Apenas comenzaba a entender esas palabras y cada vez le causaban un dolor mayor, el recordar esa escena sin darse cuenta pequeñas lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de sus lívidos ojos para terminar desbordándose por su rostro tan rápidamente que en cuestión de segundos tocaron el piso pero no hizo nada por detenerlas, ¿Cómo demonios había pasado? ¿Cómo fue tan ciego?

Como es que no lo entendió desde hace tiempo en la que su Yuuki ya no lo miraba con esa luz que irradiaban sus ojos, cuando ya no le sonreía de la misma manera. ¿Por qué no hizo nada cuando vio que Kaname veía de una forma especial a Yuuki? Pero se confió, pensó que su amor lo tendría para siempre, había sido tan estúpido.

Ahora mas que nunca odiaba al Kuran y lo envidiaba como era capaz de robarle el corazón de Yuuki, era tan malditamente afortunado, y el mas desgraciado por haberla perdido

Siguió caminando por esas calles que empezaban a vaciarse, en le parque solo habían algunas parejas, que solo provoco que la herida de su corazón se abriera mas, como es que el destino podía ser tan cruel son el sintió un dolor mas agudo cuando la vio ahí con el; tan solo verlo le ponía de muy mal humor, sin embargo en los ojos chocolates de su amada pudo distinguir un destello, esa luz que habían perdido cuando lo miraba, definitivamente lo amaba.

Sin pensarlo se dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr lejos, lejos de aquella escena que desgarraba su alma.

**_Y aunque pase el tiempo  
_****_Y seas feliz con alguien más  
_****_Recuerda que no hay nada  
_****_Que haga que me olvide de ti, yo sé…_**

Estaba mas que seguro que jamás podría olvidar, nunca ella era todo su mundo la razón por la que seguía con lo que consideraba su patética existencia, la razón por la cual aguantaba todo, hasta el hecho de convertirse en una bestia que perdiera la razón, pero si ella no estaba como seguiría.

Aun así, una parte se sentía aliviado ya que aunque odiaba admitirlo con Kuran se veía feliz, el podría brindarle la protección que por desgracia no podía darle, estaría siempre a su lado cosa que el no podría lograr porque pronto caería al nivel E. Lo odiaba pero no podía hacer nada mas, solo alejarse de ella para que fuera feliz, muy feliz aunque eso significara un sufrimiento insoportable

**_A quien tú decidiste amar  
_****_No sé si sepa que no hay personas  
_****_Como tu aquí en la tierra  
_****_Te prometo no vuelvo a llorar  
_****_Sé lo felices que están y cuiden  
_****_Lo que yo soñé, siempre quise para mí_**

Solo que no se iría tan fácil, mas vale que Kuran valorará e hiciera muy feliz a Yuuki, que jamás la hiciera derramar ni una solo lagrima, que no le provocará ni un solo sufrimiento porque el se encargaría de hacérselo pagar.

A pesar de que ella no lo amara mas, el velaría siempre por su felicidad porque la seguiría amando por toda la eternidad y como dicen ver la felicidad de la persona amada nos basta para ser felices aunque solo fuera un poco ya que su completa felicidad ya la había perdido.

**_Si tuviera una oportunidad  
_****_Le cambiaria el final a todo  
_****_Pero no podría porque  
_****_La verdad me da gusto que estás  
_****_Conmigo en la eternidad y entiendo  
_****_No eras para mí pero te querré siempre_**

Como quisiera poder regresar el tiempo y cambiarlo todo, pero eso, no es posible si tan solo pudiera habría actuado a tiempo para que Kaname no se le acercara nunca, se la llevaría lejos, pero aun así tal vez estaba destinado que su felicidad no fuera con ella, tal vez a donde fueran lo dejaría por el.

Sin embargo no le quedaba otra mas que apartarse y desearle lo mejor aunque con ello se muriera lentamente, no de hecho desde el momento en que ella dijo "ya no te amo" había muerto, muerto en vida y asi seria hasta que pierda la razón y su biológicamente muriera, pero que mas daba cuando el alma, los sueños y las esperanzas mueren, el cuerpo ya no interesa.

Solo deseaba la felicidad de Yuuki por encima de todo y si por desgracia para el Yuuki era feliz a lado de Kaname, se arrancaría el corazón y con su última plegaria le desearía es felicidad que el tanto soñó darle.

-Adiós mi Yuuki, mi querida Yuuki…………… se muy feliz-

_**De corazón… ámense**_

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

O.O perdona te dije que seria de kaname peor no pude sabes que amo ya doro a Zero aunque lo haya hecho sufrir solo deje a Yuuki con el.

En verdad espero que le haya gustado


End file.
